Fanon Spongebob Episodes: Season 11
Squidward and the Patty Stealer After Mr. Krabs fires him, Squidward uknowingly joins up with plankton to help him steal the krabby patty formula. Characters: Squidward Plankton Spongebob Mr. Krabs Patrick (Cameo) Season 11/ Episode 1 Paired with New Krusty Member New Krusty Member Mr. Krabs gets a new neighbor that is a blobfish named Blobby that takes Spongebob's place as a frycook but then he becomes the waiter after befriending Spongebob Characters: Spongebob Blobby (Debut) Patrick Mr. Krabs Squidward Nat (Cameo) Scooter (Cameo) Season 11/ Episode 2 Paired with Squidward and the patty stealer A Trip to Texas Sandy takes Spongebob and Patrick to Texas for vacation while Blobby watches her house Characters: Spongebob Patrick Sandy Blobby Squidward Season 11/ Episode 3 Paired with Krusty Chum Krusty Chum Sandy makes a combine-o-ray. She accidently combines the Krusty Krab with the Chum Bucket! The 2 resteraunt owners must learn to work a franchise together. Characters: Spongebob Mr. Krabs Plankton Sandy Squidward Patrick Season 11/ Episode 4 Paired with A trip to Texas Voodoo Virus Spongebob and Patrick are playing when they find an old wagon. There is a mask inside and Patrick puts it on which possesses him and spongebob must save him. This is one of the 4 exclusive Spongebob Lost Legends. Characters: Spongebob Patrick Sandy Blobby (Cameo) Squidward (Cameo) Mr. Krabs (Cameo) Season 11/ Episode 5 Paired with Were Sandy The Were Sandy After Sandy gets cut by a Wolf Fish, She turns into a Were Sandy! Spongebob and Patrick must hide her from angry villagers. This is one of the 4 exclusive Spongebob Lost Legends Characters: Spongebob Patrick Sandy Gary Villagers Mr. Krabs (Cameo) Squidward (Cameo) Season 11/Episode 6 Paired with Voodoo Virus Piniata Par-Tay Spongebob goes to a Mexican Party with his friends. But when the piniatas come to life, the gang must ride them to safety from Candy Hungry Partiers. This is one of the 4 exclusive Spongebob Lost Legends. Characters: Spongebob Patrick Sandy Mr. Krabs Gary Blobby (Cameo) Partiers Piniatas Season 11/Episode 7 Paired With Mission Toxic Mission Toxic When Larry and Spongebob are at the beach, Toxic Aliens come from the sky. Larry and Spongebob must fight them before they destroy the ocean! This is one of the 4 exclusive Spongebob's Lost Legends. Characters: Spongebob Larry Girls Mr. Krabs Plankton Patrick (Cameo) Sandy (Cameo) Season 11/Episode 8 Paired with Piniata Par-Tay Spot the Difference Plankton's pet amoeba, Spot splits into 1,000,000,000 Spots. Spongebob has to stop the "Age of Spots" to begin. Characters: Spongebob Plankton Spot Mr. Krabs Blobby (Cameo) Season 11/Episode 9 Paired with Fathers Day Father's Day Its Father's Day and Everyone's Parents are coming to town! But after 3 weeks, will they EVER go away? Characters: Spongebob Spongebob's Parents Patrick Patrick's Parents Sandy Sandy's Parents Gary Gary's Parents Mr. Krabs Mr. Krab's Parents Squidward Squidward's Parents Blobby Blobby's Parents Plankton Plankton's Parents Karen Karen's Parents Spot Season 11/Episode 10 Paired with Spot the Difference Water Breatherz Pearl and Sandy become Super Heroes after a sonic ray hits them and they gain the ability to breath water. But Spongebob must save them because they dont have any REAL powers and, YEA! They are gonna get hurt. Characters: Spongebob Sandy Pearl Patrick Mr. Krabs Old Lady Evil Fish Season 11/Episode 11 Paired With Raynado Raynado A Sea Tornado forms over a crevasse. The tornado goes over Bikini Bottom and drops many man earting Manta Rays! Characters: Evil Rays Spongebob Sandy Blobby Patrick Mr Krabs (3 Cameos) Squidward (2 Cameos) Spot (Cameo) Plankton (Cameo) Season 11/Episode 12 Paired with Water Breatherz Spongebob and the Trench of Doom Part 1 Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick and Blobby go to the Bikini Bottom Trench for Blobby's School Report. Little did they know, once in, you cant get out! Characters: Spongebob Blobby Patrick Sandy Mr Krabs (Cameo) THE FREAKY FOUR The Magic Conch Shell! Season 11/Episode 13 Paired with S.A.T.T.O.D. Part 2 Spongebob and the Trench of Doom Part 2 Spongebob Blobby Patrick Sandy THE FREAKY FOUR The Magic Conch Shell! L.A.V.A. Survivors Squidward (Cameo) Season 11/Episode 14 Paired with S.A.T.T.O.D. Part 1 Blobby Gets a Pet Spongebob and Blobby go to the Pet store to get him a Jellyfish. His name: Bartholemew! Characters: Spongebob Blobby Bartholemew Patrick (Cameo) Mr. Krabs (Cameo) Season 11/Episode 15 Paired with Partick is Missing! Patrick is Missing! Patrick has dissapeared from Bikini Bottom, and Mr. Krabs is the Number 1 Suspect. Characters: Patrick Spongebob Squidward Blobby Mr. Krabs Plankton Spot Season 11/Episode 16 Paired with Blobby Gets a Pet The Knightmare Spongebob, Blobby and Patrick bet Squidward that they could spend one night in a Haunted House. But are the 3 too stupid to realize the REAL horrors? '''Characters:' Squidward Spongebob Patrick Blobby Monsters The Knightmare '''Season 11/Episode 17' Paired with Clam-Bob Clam-Bob Spongebob's pet clam is never mentioned until now! Characters: Spongebob Gary Clammy Blobby Sandy Squidward Season 11/ Episode 18 Paired with The Knightmare Meet the Humans A marine biologist and her family come to Bikini Bottom but Bikini Bottom dosent want them! Characters: Spongebob Squidward Sandy Patrick The Greens Blobby (Cameo) Mr. Krabs (Cameo) Season 11/ Episode 19 Paired with Robo Krabz Returns Robo Krabz Returns Plankton uses a bigger Robotic Krabs suit to try to steal the Krabby Patty Formula Characters: Spongebob Mr. Krabs Squidward Blobby The Greens Bartholemew Robo Krabz Season 11/ Episode 20 Paired with Meet the Humans Time Twister Spongebob, Patrick and Blobby find a secret time portal that sends them into a deep future where Plankton is in charge! Characters: Spongebob Patrick Blobby Mr. Krabs Plankton Squidward (Cameo) Season 11/ Episode 21 Paired with Gary X Gary X Gary visits Sandy's house with Spongebob and accidentaly eats an icotope making him turn into an evil horrible beast! And Gary X Goes on a Rampage Characters: Spongebob Gary (Gary X) Patrick Sandy Squidward The Greens Mr Krabs (Cameo) Blobby (Cameo) Bartholemew (Cameo) Season 11/ Episode 22-Paired with Gary X Patrick vs Blobby Patrick and Blobby think they are both the video game champion of Bikini Bottom! There is only one way to settle this! A Video game Showdown Characters: Spongebob Squidward The Greens Patrick Blobby Bartholemew Gary Season 11/Episode 23-Paired with Rusty's Revenge Rusty's Revenge When Rusty's Ribeye is revived by Plankton as an attempt to destroy the Krusty Krab, it goes wrong because Rusty turns bikini bottom into Ghost World Characters: Spongebob Plankton Rusty Mr. Krabs Squidward Patrick (Cameo) Blobby (Cameo) Season 11/Episode 24-Paired with Patrick vs Blobby Mission Impoopable Spongebob and Patrick go on a super secret spy mission to retrieve the Diamond Diaper from the Turd Monster! Characters: Spongebob Patrick Mr. Krabs Blobby Squidward The Turd Monster Season 11/Episode 25-Paired with Patricks Party Patrick's Party When Patrick feels left out, he throws a wicked awesome party and everyone comes. But after 5 days, he dosent let anyone leave the rock Characters: Patrick Spongebob Sandy Squidward Mr. Krabs Blobby Bartholomew Mrs. Puff Larry the Lobster Various Citizens Season 11/Episode 26-Paired with Mission Impoopable Krabby o' Tuesdays Carl is Back and he has created an all new resteraunt called Krabby O' Tuesdays. His plan is to control all the employee's into liking the garbage Characters: Spongebob Howard Blandy Carl Mr. Krabs Blobby Squidward The Greens Season 11/Episode 27-Paired with the Squidward Special The Squidward Special Discovering a Squidward Cookie Cutter made by Squidward, Spongebob creates Squiddy Patties! Soon, the big blue octopus is the most popular guy in Bikini Bottom Characters: Spongebob Sandy Squidward Gary (Cameo) Patrick (Cameo) Blobby Season 11/Episode 28-Paired with Krabby o' Tuesdays The Butterfly Fish Effect Patrick Pizzazz Krabby Ruins Part 1 Spongebob and the gang find a secret tomb underground with a prophecy showing how Mr. Krab's Great, Great, Great x20, Grandfather was the original creator of Krabby Patties. The others must stop Krabs from finding a lost recipie that will make him ruler of the sea! Krabby Ruins Part 2 Barty Brawl 1.0 The Sea Leperchaun Chum Scum It's Squid's Turn! Prank War It is April Fools Day and Sandy tricks Spongebob that she is moving to Texas, which starts a full out free for all prank war! It is a double length episode Characters: